


'Cause You Are My Heaven

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [112]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Castiel, Broken Sam, Childish Castiel, Childish Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff, Multi, Stargazing, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set three years in the future. Today, Dean are his pets are going to watch the sunrise, plant wildflowers, and play princesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause You Are My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope.

Dean Winchester was pretty nice for a demon. He provided his pets with food, a warm bed, clothes whenever he took them out – he didn’t like them wearing clothes around the bunker – and he made sure to tell them that he loved them every day.

 

Castiel had adapted to life as Dean’s pet fairly quickly. He lived to serve, he rarely ever complained, and he genuinely liked sitting at the demon’s feet and staring up at him adoringly. Sam, on the other hand, had been a little bit more reluctant. Cas had broken in three days; it had taken Sam two full months.

 

It might have taken a while, but they’d gotten there eventually. Now, three years later, Sam and Castiel are perfect pets, perfectly happy, perfectly obedient, perfectly _perfect_ just for Dean.

 

Dean is in the observatory early one morning, gazing up at the fading stars and thinking of years gone by, when he hears a timid knock on the door.

 

He turns around to see Sam and Cas holding hands in the doorway. “Master? You weren’t in the kitchen when we woke up, or in your bedroom. I got scared but Sammy said you’d probably be up here, so we checked and here you are!” Cas rushes up the stairs and envelopes him in a tight hug, pulling Sam with him as he goes. Dean pulls Sam into the embrace.

 

“What are you two doing up already? It can’t be much past five,” Dean says when they pull away.

 

Cas bites his lip and looks away. “It’s almost seven, Master.”

 

Dean makes a noncommittal noise and turns back to the sky. “Wanna stay and watch the sunrise with me? Or do you want to go eat something?”

 

“Sunrise,” Cas squeals.

 

“Sunrise,” Sam agrees eagerly.

 

Dean laughs a little at their antics and pulls them onto the pile of pillows he keeps in the room for such occasions. “My good boys. Is there anything special you’d like to do today?”

 

“I wanna go outside,” Sam replies.

 

Dean raises his eyebrows. It’s an unusual request, as he doesn’t really enjoy taking them into town, but if they really want to go, he’ll let them. “Where do you want to go?”

 

“To the garden to see if any of the flowers have bloomed yet,” he says softly, as if Dean could say no to such a request.

 

Dean takes his hand gently. “Oh, Sammy...” He’s about to say that _of course_ they can go see the flowers, but Sam interrupts before he gets the chance.

 

Sam frowns. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna. It was just a suggestion.”

 

Dean studies his pet for a moment. He can tell from the way he’s trembling that he _really_ wants to see the flowers, and that he fully expects Dean to say no. “Of course I want to, baby boy. In fact, I have a surprise for you. I found some wildflower seeds at the store the other day and I got them for you guys to plant. It says the best time to start planting them is now.” It’s a lie, but he can’t stand the dejected look on Sam’s face, and it’ll be easy enough to slip away for a couple of seconds later to get the seeds.

 

Sam brightens and so does Cas. “Really?” They ask in unison.

 

“Really. Do you know what that means?” He asks them.

 

“No,” Cas says.

 

Dean lifts Castiel onto his lap. “It means that you gotta pick out something special to do now, too.”

 

Cas thinks for a moment. “Can we play princesses?”

 

Dean chuckles. “Sure, Cas. We can play right after we’re done in the garden and then when we’re done playing, we can do what _I_ want to do today.”

 

“What do you want to do, Master?” Sam asks.

 

The first rays of dawn stain the sky and Dean smiles. He wraps one arm around his brother to pull him closer. “I want to make the both of you feel extra special. That’s what I want to do, and there isn’t _anything_ you can do about it.”

 

Cas giggles and Sam snuggles into him. “Love you,” one of them says. Dean knows he’s speaking for both of them.

 

“Love you more.”


End file.
